londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Friday 5th January 2018' RSPB Rye Meads is closed today and every Friday until further notice. Until 8th January, Amwell NR will be fully open thanks to suspension of navigation works. Greenwich Ecology Park will remain closed until 10th January. *Brent Reservoir: 3 Cetti's Warbler, 41 Redwing, Fieldfare, 5 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Magnus Andersson) *Bushy Park: 40 Redwing (J. Francik) *Crossness, Thames path Crabtree Manorway North to Crossness outfall 11.05am to 12.20pm: 11 Canada Geese, Pied Wagtail, 9 Long-tailed Tit, Robin, Kestrel, Peregrine, Woodpigeon, Cormorant. Outfall: 12 Wigeon, Mallard numerous, 22 Gadwall, 44 Teal, 40 Shelduck, 36 Shoveler, 45 Lapwing, 22 Black-tailed Godwit, 220+Dunlin, 32 Redshank, 2 Curlew, 1 Common Sandpiper, Herring Gull, 3 Gt Black Backed Gull, 280 Black-headed Gull.(Eric Brown) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still present at 12.00 when a female Sparrowhawk tried for a Chinese takeaway, fortunately it missed. Also a special thank you to the very tolerant residents of Selwyn Avenue. (Roger Morton) *South Norwood Country Park: 40+ Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush (singing), Mistle Thrush, 14 Shoveler, 10+ Tufted Duck, Teal, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker (Keith Chambers) *Southwark Park: 17 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Mistle Thrush ( John Cadera) *Staines Reservoirs. Great Northern Diver still on North basin in extreme NE corner. Black necked Grebe on south basin. 500 Pochard north basin. ( John Edwards) *Stoneleigh Station: 207 Herring Gull ne a.m. 1 Redwing, 3 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Swanscombe Marsh: Little Egret, 2 Marsh Harrier, 100 Lapwing, 150 Dunlin, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, Turnstone, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Water Pipit, 4 Rock Pipit, 5 Stonechat, 21 Cett's Warbler, Bearded Tit, 2 Raven, Bullfinch (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 2 Sparrowhawk, 5 Goldcrest, 8 Teal, 2 Grey Heron, 21 Redwing, 39 Fieldfare, Reed Bunting (Owl Field), 53 Canada Geese into Roost, 112 Rook into Roost, 3 Little Owl, 7 Mandarin Duck into roost. 28 Species on first trip of the year. (Samuel Levy) *Waltham Abbey town centre (Cornmill): female Blackcap, Redwing, male Brambling (Simon Papps) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup on No 4, 6 Goldeneye, 2 Snipe on No 1 (Walthamstow Birders) *Wimbledon Common: Marsh Tit nr Kingsmere and 2 Reed Buntings at Ladies Mile (Adrian Podmore) *Woodford Green: Little Egret flyover, c20 Siskins on feeders, also a single, then two other Redpolls. (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egrets and 80 Redwing on horse fields(Bob Smith) *The Grange Roundabout, Neasden: Pair of Redwing. (Neil Jackson) 'Thursday 4th January 2018' * Greenford (Ravenor Park): c100 Redwing (Kathryn Bull) * Kemnal Woods, Chislehurst: Kingfisher f by old pond, near Kemnal Road (Conrad Ellam) *Ladywell Fields: 45 Redwing, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Grey Wagtail, Carrion Crow with white on back and tail (Keith Chambers) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Caspian Gull, 1 Bittern, 18 Siskin and 2 Fieldfare (Twitter) 20+ Siskin, 16 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare on grazing marsh, 1 Snipe, 1 Jack Snipe and 1 Water Pipit on wader scrape, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1f Goldeneye on reservoir lagoon, 1m 1f Pintail (Martin Honey, S. Fogg et al.) * Oxleas Wood: 4 Jackdaw, f Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Firecrest, Stock Dove (John Bushell, Ron Turner) * Rainham Marshes: 1st w Iceland Gull now (c15.00) on Wennington after flying past centre window! (Howard Vaughan-Twitter) * Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue. Access from alley alongside 90 Selwyn Avenue. View from just beyond first corner. Bird favours second garden on right with feeders or flowering Vibernum. Parking vouchers available from Spar shop at end of Pagoda Avenue. Parking charges from 10 am. Park only in visitors bays. (Franko J Maroevic) * Town Park, Enfield (Carr's Basin): 2 Cormorant, 13 Mandarin Duck 8m 5f, 2 Shoveler m f, 2 male Common Pochard, 7 Tufted Duck 3m 4f, 3 Stock Dove (Robert Callf) * Trent Park (Cockfosters): Buzzard, Kestrel, Red Kite, 15 Siskins (Nicholas Beswick) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup still on No 4 plus 6 Goldeneye on No 4, No 5 and Lockwood, Water Rails on No 3 and No 1. (David Bradshaw) * Wanstead Flats: ad Great Black-backed Gull (Brickpit), Stonechat (brooms) (Tim Harris/Bob Vaughan) * Wanstead Park: Water Rail (Shoulder of Mutton), Nuthatch (Reservoir Wood), male Lesser Redpoll (Old Sewage Works) (Tim Harris) *Woodford Green: Male Redpoll, 12 Siskins, 2 Song Thrush (one bird sub-song-ing), 2 Chaffinch and Collared Dove (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egret on horse fields, Peregrine on pylons (Bob Smith) 'Wednesday 3rd January 2018' *Bushy Park: Little Owl (7.20am) (Ian R Watson) *Canons Farm: male Merlin seen again (CFBW blog/Twitter) *Fairlop Waters: Great White Egret on the fishing lake at 12:00 ( John & Janet Cadera) *Footscray Meadows: 3 Mute Swan(2 juvs), Mallard, Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, 2 Little Grebe, Moorhen, Coot, 3 Little Egret, 4 Jay, Carrion Crow, Jackdaw, 60 Black Headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, Woodpigeon, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 10 Redwing, Blackbird, Gt Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Chaffinch, 14 Goldfinch, 2 poss 3 Grey Wagtail, Dunnock, Bullfinch(M nr Rectory Lane Church), Mixed flock inc Great Tit, Blue Tit, 16 Long Tailed Tit, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Treecreeper, also Robin, Starling, Kingfisher. Total 35 species. (Eric Brown) *Greenwich Peninsula: Jack Snipe, 'Little Grebe, Siskin in Ecology Park ''The Ecology Park is closed untill January 10th, ''2 Redwing Southern park, Stonechat, 10+ Linnet to the east of O2 Arena (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Grovelands Park: 6 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Mute Swan m f 3 first-winter, 2 Egyptian Goose, 19 Mandarin Duck 14m 5f, 8 Shoveler 5m 3f, male Pochard, 29 Tufted Duck 19m 10f, 5 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl hooting 16:23 (Robert Callf) *Jamaica Rd SE16: Peregrine over Bermondsey Station heading W. Also 1 Goldcrest ( John & Janet Cadera) *King George V Reservoir: '''Slavonian Grebe '(pic here), 4 Goosander, 18 Goldeneye (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew (Simon Papps). Pochard Hide: '''Bittern, Water Rail. c40 Linnet, 50 Chaffinch (A.Middleton). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Jack Snipe, 2 Snipe, 3 Pintail, 29 Greylag Goose, 2 Stonechat, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Redwing (WWT website) *Netherhouse Farm: Red Kite (Lesley Harrison) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: c10,000 Black Headed Gull upriver (Samuel Levy and Howard Vaughan) Also 18 Pintail, 400+ Canada Geese, 300+ Greylag, 7 Tufted Duck, 3 Curlew, 31 Gadwall, 6 Greenfinch, 2 Kestrel, 25 Linnet, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Little Grebe, 34 Shoveler, 850+ Wigeon, 250+ Teal, 600+ Lapwing, 2 Pied Wagtail, 6 Skylark, Ruff, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Marsh Harrier, 5 Fieldfare, 50 Dunlin, 33 Snipe, 2 Avocet, 3 Jackdaw, 2 Water Pipit, 11 Pochard, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Goldcrest, 17 Redwing, Song Thrush. (Samuel Levy, Toby Levy, Joan Arnold et al) *Snaresbrook, Eagle Pond - 3w Caspian Gull still (Adam Winstanley) *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver still on North Basin, also Black-necked Grebe on South Basin (Twitter) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat on Bomb Crater Field (1m, 1 f-type on fence at E end of boardwalk), 1 Meadow Pipit heard nearby, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Stock Dove and 6 Redwing on rear paddocks. c100 Black-Headed Gulls on floods in this general area plus 1 Lesser Black-Backed Gull. All 08:30 - 09:30 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow: pr Goosander N over Ferry Lane 14.20 (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Park (The Basin): 2w Mediterranean Gull, 11:45-12:15 (Tim Harris) *William Girling Resovoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Goosander (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) *Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Snipe, Peregrine, Yellow-legged Gull, 2cy Great Black-backed Gull, 9 Shoveler (Chris Farthing) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on horse field, a different bird on Beverley Brook(Bob Smith)j *Woodford Green: 2 Common Buzzard, Little Egret perched forest edge, 12+ Siskin and male Redpoll. (Ken Murray) 'Tuesday 2nd January 2018' *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods: 3 Parrot Crossbill east of cross tracks 10:00 (per RBA) *Crayford: 2 first-winter Caspian Gulls (though one probably German/hybrid origin) and 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull on waste ground at Jolly Farmers (Richard Bonser and Dante Shepherd) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 7 Siskin 4m 3f (First record since late Jan 2017) (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Park: Tawny Owl (Ray Crouch) Hi Ray, where did you see/hear the owl and also the Rook from the other day? Thanks (Joe Beale) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Yellow-legged Gull- sub adult & 3cy (J.Wilczur) *Oylers farm / Theobalds park treecreeper m goosander buzzard 8 ring necked parakeet ( Brian Dawton ) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue. Access from alongside 90 Selwyn Avenue. Directions below. (Michael McCarthy per FJM) *St George's Fields: Connaught St W2 - 1 Red Admiral (Catherine Beazley) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver still north basin north east corner this am (Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Scaup still on No 4, female Goosander on High Maynard, 3 Fieldfare (David Bradshaw) 'Monday 1st January 2018' I have restored the six entries deleted on Monday afternoon. It may have been a careless accident, but the culprit then deliberately removed someone else's record of Ruddy Duck. I have informed the wiki administrator (Andrew Haynes). It wasn't me that removed the records of Ruddy Duck, but doesn't revealing the whereabouts of this species result in its official culling? Francis. Tbf it appeared on BirdGuides first; they're introduced 'exotics' controversially culled as a reputed existential, genetic threat to European-native White-headed Ducks. The sighting is on both BirdGuides and RBA, so there is little point in trying to suppress it on this wiki, especially when many London Birders may want to add the species to their 2018 list. It's also worth pointing out that many birders support the cull Huggins *Alexandra Park: 40+ Common Gull still but gull flock about half size of yesterday, also 35+ Redwing (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Amwell NR: 2 Stonechat pr fr viewpt 1315 (Ron Cousins via Twitter) *Barnes Cray: 4 Little Egrets to roost, Peregrine Falcon, Cetti's Warbler (Ralph Todd) *Bayhurst Wood area: Little Owl, Tawny Owl, Redwings, 3 Teal 7.10am - no HS2 today take the rest of the decade off chaps (Dan Pinkham) *Beddington Farm: Twite on landfill (Twitter) *Bookham Common: 2 Hawfinch behind Bookham stn still (per Surrey BN) *Bow Creek: 5 Common Sandpiper, 43 Redshank, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: 58 species including Little Egret, 7 Snipe, Tawny Owl, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 40 Redwing, Fieldfare, 2 Nuthatch (Brent Birders) *Brompton Oratory Gardens: Firecrest - occasional bursts of song (Nick Senior) TQ270791 [new site for LNHS Gazetteer] * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods: 3 PARROT CROSSBILL still by cross tracks early-am (Mike Ilett via Twitter); not seen between 10.30am-3.30pm but 10+ Bramblings feeding with chaffinches in game strips from footpath between Monks Green and Brickendon (Ian Bradshaw) *Canons Farm: male Merlin SE over Infront George (Paul Goodman via CFBW blog/Twitter) *Connaught Water: 7 Goosander still 5m 2f, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Redwing, Treecreeper, Kestrel, Buzzard, Common Gull (Geoff Gram). * Eastcote (Roxbourne Park): 40 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Little Egret, 2 Moorhen, Song Thrush (Tim Rymer) * Fairlop Waters: and surrounding fields Yellow-browed Warbler, 2 Great White Egret, Hawfinch, Little Egret, 2 Little Owl, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 2 Woodcock, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Redwing, Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, Linnet, Stock Dove, Shoveler, Wigeon (Alan Thomas, SBA, Neil Twyford) *Fishers Green: Bittern roosting at Watchpoint 4pm Chinese Water Deer by Birdfeeders (Davey Leach) *Friday Lake: f Smew still (Davey Leach) *Gobions Woods nr Brookmans Park: Hawfinch still Leach's Fields area (per Herts BC) *Greenford (Ravenor Park): Sparrowhawk, 101+ Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Greenland Dock: 20+ House Sparrow at Plover Way, 1 Goldcrest, 26 Tufted Duck, 1 Common Gull, 4 Great Crested Grebe (John & Janet Cadera) *Greenwich Park: Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, Rook (Ray Crouch) *Gutteridge Wood: pr Egyptian geese low over, Little Egret, 19 Stock Dove (16 in field), Nuthatch, 3 Fieldfare, pr Bullfinch in scrub, Hawfinch perched in willow sapling by pool for c3 minutes before flying towards scrub in field behind- patch tick (Neil Anderson) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Common Scoter f still present at 3.40pm (Tony Blake) *Holmethorpe SPs: Jack Snipe The Moors (per Surrey BN) *Holyfield Lake: f Goosander & Shelduck (Davey Leach) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl Egyptian Goose, Red Kite, Woodcock, 2 Tawny Owl, Little Owl, 3 Rook, 5 Yellowhammer - 61 spp (Dave Morrison via Twitter) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 4 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Peregrine, 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Song Thrush, 22 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare only, Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, Jay, 2 Jackdaw (Mike Amos & Eric Brown) *Lea Valley: Buzzard, f Peregrine (Davey Leach) DL - for accuracy your other sightings have been listed under their site names *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Water Pipit, 4 Pintail, 4 Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 1 Goldeneye, 3 Fieldfare, 1 Peregrine (WWT website); 1 a half Caspian Gulls 4cy plus 3cy ringed 'G0UT' - looking pretty horrific, Yellow-legged Gull 3cy (Josh Jones) *Morden Cemetery: c100 Redwing - an influx (Bob Smith) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn Avenue (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, Common Snipe, 3 Stonechat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Mandarin Duck, Pochard, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (Colin Williams) * Russia Dock/Stave Hill: 14 Long-tailed Tits, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John & Janet Cadera) *Rye Meads RSPB: incl Shelduck, Pochard, Peregrine, Water Rail, Snipe, Kingfisher, Redwing - 46 spp Goldcrest (RSPB twitter) * Scotsbridge Mill Watercress Beds: Little Egret, 3 Water Rail, Snipe (Geoff Lapworth vie Herts BC) * Sewardstone Marsh: 1 Stonechat, 2 Water Rail showing well by River Bridge, flock of 6 Chiffchaff, pr Bullfinch,pr Goosander briefly on river then flew off to KGV, f Siskin, f Kestrel. 11.30-12.30 (Davey Leach) * Snaresbrook, Eagle Pond: Caspian Gull 3w still, Red Kite NW, 2 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 57 Tufted Duck, c45 Lesser Redpoll flew over and back towards Leyton Flats (Stuart Fisher) *Southwark Park: Peregrine, 3 Little Grebe, 14 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail, pr Egyptian Goose, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, m Blackbird with white head markings still present for its 4th year at least, 1 House Sparrow calling just outside the park (John & Janet Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: Brent Goose south basin east side, 10 Goldeneye 6m 4f, Redshank, Water Pipit (Dominic Pia via Twitter); 5 Ruddy Duck, Great Northern Diver '''on N basin early pm (per RBA); Black-necked Grebe on S basin (Franko J Maroevic) *Surrey Water: Peregrine the Southwark Park bird, pr Egyptian Goose, 50 Tufted Duck (John & Janet Cadera) *Ten Acre Wood area: 8 Teal, f Pheasant, 3 Little Egret paddock by wood 2 in paddock by Sharvel Lane, Buzzard, Red Kite, Kestrel, 33 Lapwing, 6 Snipe, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, Treecreeper, c40 Redwing, 11 Fieldfare, 4 Rook, 8 Reed Bunting 7 together, 3 Linnet, 2 Lesser Redpoll, m Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Tooting Commons: Nuthatch, 3 Redwing, 2 singing Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker h - 30 spp (Peter White via Twitter) *Tottenham Marshe: m Stonechat just N of allotment, Fieldfare nearby. (Quentin Given) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Fieldfare, 17 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, drake Mandarin, 8 Teal before heavy rain (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake '''Scaup still on No 4, 4 Goldeneye, Fieldfare, 7 Reed Buntings north end of No 1 (David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman). *Worcester Park: Garden KT4- 1 m Green Woodpecker feeding on ground and 1 Chaffinch still (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: Stonechat (pair) (David Jeffreys) ---- Archived News Link to previous months